Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to power distribution networks (PDNs), and more particularly, to PDN droop/overshoot mitigation.
Background
A chip may include a power manager that manages power to one or more processors on a chip. For example, the power manager may place a processor on the chip in an idle mode when the processor is not being used to conserve power. When the processor is later needed, the power manager may wake up the processor to place the processor in an active mode.